Why No Super Saiyans?
by gohan757
Summary: Have you ever wondered why there were no super saiyans between the legendary and Goku but then everyone was able to become a super saiyan? This is the story told by a scientist in trying to figure out just that.
1. Where have all the super saiyans gone

Planet Vegeta

10 pm

Alergraby 2nd in the thousandth year after the turning of the super saiyan

I am Professor Riku, one of the saiyan intellects. Many believe that Saiyans are only fighters, but where do they think we got our technology. Fools! Still this misconception is also due to the fact that we fight for glory in other ways that the whole of the populace would ignore if allowed, except for us few who would rather books and tools to fists and a full moon.

One of the greatest fighters and intellects of our time is the 3rd class saiyan Bardock. He created the Heragon sphere which will allow the transformation without the presence of a full moon. This was a truly genius invention.

Ever since Milord Frieza took over he has done such wondrous things such as allowing us Saiyan scientists to explore and do research. Our Great One is currently interested in the Super Saiyan.

As all Saiyans know, as they are taught from birth, a thousand years ago there rose a power so great and magnanimously overpowering that all fell to this one being. His strength was unbeatable, speed incomparable, and stamina unmatched. It is said in legend of old that a super saiyan may rise-at any time- and be the strongest of all.

Master Frieza wants us to find out why there have been no new super Saiyans in the past 1000 years. Ever since our conquering of the planet Plant, now known as Planet Vegeta, 980 years ago people have strived individually and together to achieve the level of super saiyan.

What are they doing wrong? Why can they not ascend? That is the question me and my team will attempt to answer. My assistant Chisa and I are heading this operation. We have been researching for months and still we have no leads. No way of knowing where to begin. All we know is that the problem is not genetic.

We have made a hypothesis that it is geographical or just in any way having to do with the planet. The legendary Super Saiyan ascended before reaching the planet Vegeta and there are no known records of his ascension since landing on Vegeta.

If Hanayasai were alive today maybe he could tell us but he was human nonetheless and the records show his death to be around the year 40 after the ascension at the old age of 70.

We are gathering an excavating team for when we locate our supposed geographical problem. We are also attempting to create scans to tell us where to look if we are at all right, although preliminary scans will probably only show us which hemisphere it is located in if any(again). Hopefully we will know soon.


	2. We have located the problem

Thanks to KyLewin, AnimeDemonNayorin, and Michael Marrano for reviewing and now on with the logbook-

Planet Vegeta

9 a.m.

Alergraby 8th in the thousandth year after the turning of the super saiyan

Chisa and I are overjoyed. We never suspected that the machine prototype could be built so quickly. By combining crystals from the Yurecon Valley on our second moon and the cave juices found in the Smado caves we were able to create the 918th element which we have titled superinium because of the reason for our work.

This element serves as a power source for the machine whose schematics can be found in subsection 1-a of the creation guide (1). We have named the machine the decathita because of what it does. By decathitarizing the subsequent particles we were able to locate the geographic problem.

It seems that in the southern region exists some sort of disturbance. It emits rays similar to those emitted by a heat ray. These heat emissions lead us to believe that we must go underground or that it is inside someplace warm.

We have gathered a team to travel there- a different team from that of our research team. Now is the time to play archeologist and I personally am excited.

Our team consists of one technician, one weapons expert, three cooks, one driver for each of our three transport ships and five other archeologists. We also have all the technological devices, weapons, and games to keep us busy on our trip and to help with the excavation. Personally I am much too excited to play games.

We have ordered to be ready enough food for a month each. We have rice, beans, meat of a wingditroph, milk from birds(not the nasty fish kind), vegetables, coup de la, sute-ki, mame, and of course shokora. We had to have a lot of shokora as many can not live without the sweet substance. (2)

All we truly need now is to get Frieza's permission to start the journey and we should be receiving it momentarily. Hopefully our Master will be as accepting to the idea that we actually found something as he is to the idea itself. I know that I am short in my descriptions but I am too excited.

Scientific history will soon be made. All Hail Lord Frieza. Soon we must go prepare and I will continue to keep this logbook for scientific future as we travel into the jungles and beyond.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

By epimerizing the crystal structure we connected it to the core of an ion template. By connecting metal shafts into a horn attached to a box (just a physical description) we were able to subsidize the frozen particles into a base. Basically we put together the machine by combining our stun ray technology with a bit of Ki to help locate and some blood. My own blood was put into the machine! It was painful because they had to use a (gulp!) needle but I am glad nonetheless. By using the saiyan genetic code it was able to locate the geographic "problem".

2) This is a substance well liked by many people in English-this is in Japanese as are many names of foods and people and a lot of things are made up.

I hope that you like this. Reviews are really appreciated as I sort of have no idea how well this is written or what I'm doing. I know it sounds all weird and fake technical and if you guys want I can make it sound more English.

I'll try to update soon! Thanx!


End file.
